Les loufoques
by Lyrys
Summary: Quand de nouvelles têtes arrivent en enfer. Quelles sont les aventures qui vont se passer?
1. Prologue

Je me présente, je suis Nalalia Von Herkel, j'ai 14 ans et j'habite Hambourg en Allemagne. Je suis brune tirant sur le violet, aux yeux bleus. Je me suis toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de normal, même si pour certains j'étais bizarre.

Je suis capable de voir ce que les gens ne peuvent pas voir normalement, ce que l'on appelle normalement des légendes. Je l'ai découvert lors de la mort de mon grand-père, j'ai vu une grande ombre se pencher sur lui et quelques secondes après il est mort. Quand je l'ai raconté personne ne m'a cru, et en plus je suis télékinésiste et télépathe.

Comme n'importe qui à mon âge, je vais à l'école, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami, je fais peur à mes camarades.

Aujourd'hui, une visité est prévue au château surplombant la ville, il est connu sous le nom du château des Heinlein qui d'après les légendes serait l'entrée des Enfers et j'auraus tendance à les croire puisque je sens qu'il s'y passe des choses bizarres. Mais cette visite, je ne la sens pas du tout. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelquechose qui va changer ma vie.

"- Nalalia, tu ne trouves pas que le guide est bizarre.

\- Que veux-tu dire Tilèna?

\- Il sent la mort. Tu ne vois pas quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, on dirait qu'il est entouré comme d'un voile de mystère. Et ce n'est pas rassurant du tout.

\- Je peux te comprendre, mais l'odeur est de pire en pire en entrant dans le château.

\- Nal, Til que se passe-t-il?

\- Vlad, tu es en retard!

\- Désolé, mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je vienne quand ils ont su où on allait.

\- Donc on avait raison, quand on disait que quelque chose de bizarres se dégageait d'ici.

\- Mesdemoiselles Von Herkel et Lelkel ainsi que Monsieur Van Helsing, veuillez écoutez le guide.

\- Oui Madame!

\- Si on fichait le camp. Dis-je

\- On te suit."

On est sorti sans que personne ne nous voie. J'ai oublié de vous présenter mes deux meilleurs amis. Tout d'abordTilène Lelkel, Lycan de son état, qui se contrôle les nuits de pleine lune, heureusement pour nous. Puis Vladimir Junior Van Helsing, Vampire de son état, et accessoirement le fils du Comte Dracula et du célèbre chasseur de monstre Gabriel Van Helsing. Je sais, on est un groupe d'ami bizarre mais cela nous a sorti de beaucoup de mauvais coup.

"- Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas le carnaval. Dis-je en voyant 3 personnes qui nous attendait dehors avec des armures noires comme la nuit

\- Non pas au dernier nouvel. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Dis Vlad

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi jeunes gens n'êtes-vous pas entrain de suivre la visite?

\- Vlad est claustrophobe et Tilèna a une peur bleue du noir, donc on a décidé de le suivre à l'extérieur.

\- Vous croyez que l'on va vous croire.

\- Le doute est permis non? dis-je avec un grand sourir

\- Vous croyez que des personnes comme vous peuvent passer pour normal.

\- Oui."

Grâce à mes capacités, on n'a pu s'échapper. Le lendemain en lisant le journal, j'ai vu que toute notre classe s'était fait tuée. Quelque chose me dit que l'on a bien fait de ne pas rester avec eux.

Tiens, on sonne à la porte qui cela peut-il bien être?


	2. Capturée

Je n'attends personne en plus. C'est bon ou mauvais signe. Je pencherais plus pour mauvais vu ce qui s'est passé hier.

"- Vous me dites quelque chose. (on reverra pour la politesse)

\- Je suis l'une des personnes qui a essayé de vous ramener dans le château.

\- Ah oui! l'une des personnes qui se croyaient au moment du carnaval. Mais que faîtes-vous là?

\- Mon Seigneur veut vous rencontrer vous et vos deux amis.

\- Je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui sont allés les chercher. Leurs parents ne les laisseront pas partir comme ça.

\- Et les votres?

\- Moins il me voient, mieux ils se portent. Cela fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais me laisser emmener facilement.

\- Dommage, on ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, qui êtes-vous?

\- Je suis Eaque du Garuda.

\- Oh, tout simplement l'un des juges des enfers! Rien que ça! Ils envoient la cavalerie lourde. Comment suis-je sensée le prendre?

\- Vous savez?

(Autant mentir et ne pas leur révéler mes capacités)

\- Vous l'avez dis vous même ou peut être l'un de vos collègues. Dis-je en lui balancant une armoire dessus.

\- Je comprends mieux, mais cela n'empêche pas que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

\- Dis celui qui n'est pas venu seul pour éviter de me chercher pendant encore des heures.

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Ce que veux dire Nalalia, c'est qu'elle a senti quelqu'un repoussé la table sans que ce ne soit vous.

\- Mon cher Comte, que venez-vous faire ici?

\- Te protéger, ne t'inquiètes pas Vlad est protégé par son père.

\- Est-ce pour eux que vous ne vouliez pas que Vlad vienne hier?

\- Oui.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

\- Oh, c'est vrai que vous spectre d'Hadès ne me connaissez pas et je vous rassure vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Je suis le Comte Dracula, roi des vampires.

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'emmener la jeune fille.

\- Nalalia File.

\- D'accord."

J'aurais voulu contester mais quand je l'ai regardé, je me suis dit que pour moi cela vaudrait mieux de l'écouter puisque son côté vampire venait de qu'il détournait son attention, j'en ai profité pour me téléporter. Même si ce n'est pas mon point fort puisque j'ai atterri en plein milieu du centre-ville, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour se cacher. Surtout quand on est recherché par les spectres d'Hadès, manquerait plus que je tombe sur l'un des deux autres juges ou les deux en même temps.

"- Il y a des fois où il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire. Dis-je en apercevant les deux autres empêcheurs de fuir tranquillement.

\- Minos, on est sensé les retrouver comment? Leurs parents sont arrivés à nous échapper avec eux?

\- On sait très bien que tous les deux on est tombé sur les plus durs puisque leurs parents sont des êtres mythiques.

\- Alors qu'Eaque est tombé sur la plus simple.

\- Si on peut dire simple. Car si elle est aussi puissante que Myuu en télékinésie et en télépathie, il aura du mal.

\- Ouf, Vlad et Til ont pu se sauver. Faudrait que j'arrive à faire la même chose, mais comment sans se faire remarquer.

\- Je peux vous aider jeune fille.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Dis-je en voyant que lui aussi était entouré d'un voile de mystère comme celui des spectres.

\- Dommage, cela aurait été plus simple. Si vous vous étiez laissez faire.

\- Désolé pour vous. Dis-je en l'assommant avec une pierre qui traînait dans le coin.

\- REVIENS ICI. Ont hurlé les deux autres juges

\- Ca pas question. Comment vais-je faire?

SBLAM

Non mais depuis quand les murs poussent au milieu de nul pars. C'est nouveau ça.

\- Bien joué Myuu.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prend le plus de personne sur le dos. Je suis vraiment maudite.

\- Si vous arrêtiez de fuir aussi cer serait plus facile de vous attraper sans vous faire mal.

\- Ma réponse se résume en trois lettres: NON."

J'ai eu une idée de génie, puisque j'arrivais vers le château d'eau et que même pour moi il contient trop d'eau. J'ai fait lâché les joints et ils se sont pris toute la flotte dessus. Moi j'en ai profité pour me téléporter. Cette fois j'ai atterri en plein milieu de la forêt, c'est déjà mieux mais je ne sais pas où je me trouve. A première vue, je suis arrivée à leur échapper en espérant qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres à ma poursuite, car ça commence à devenir lassant. Bon maintenant faudrait que je retrouve les autres et ça c'est compliqué, peut être me retrouveront-ils en premier (mes amis). Oh tient un gros arbres se dirige vers moi, attendez une seconde un gros arbre qui se dirige vers moi.

"- Il s'en ai fallut de peu.

\- Je vois que vous réagissez très vite jeune fille.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- J'en avais marre d'attendre donc j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même.

\- Ah carrément le grand bosse. Carrément, Hadès le dieu des Enfers.

\- Bravo, bonne réponse à la question. Mais je vois que vous et vos amis m'ont donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. On est passé à un autre niveau.

\- Parce que vous croyez que combattre un dieu change quelque chose.

\- Oui je suis plus puissant que mes spectres et aussi plus préventifs.

\- Comment ça?

\- Vous ne sentez pas.

\- Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs dans cette zone.

\- Et oui, donc tu ne peux plus nous échapper. Dit-il en souriant."

J'ai compris trop tard qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de reconnaître qui était venu chez moi avant que ce ne soit le trou noir.


	3. Problème

Je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne impressionnant j'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant m'étais passée dessus. Je me suis demandé où j'étais puisque je ne reconnaissais pas la chambre, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle avant le trou noir. Attendez deux secondes, je me suis fait enlever et je me suis fait avoir bêtement, cela m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention à mon environnement. Donc on résume, j'étais poursuivi par les trois juges puis par Hadès et je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante.

"- Mais je suis vraiment débile. Et montrez-vous, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là?

\- Vous pensez trop fort.

\- Mon Seigneur demande à ce que vous me suiviez.

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie?

\- Je serais obligé de vous forcer."

J'ai décidé de le suivre, pas envie de me compliquer la vie pour le moment. On est arrivé dans la salle du trône, j'ai vu qu'il y avait Vlad et Til.

"- Kiara, tu t'es fait aussi attrapé.

\- Apparemment, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils veulent de nous.

\- Tout simplement de rester avec nous et de nous faire profiter de vos capacités.

\- Vous vous fichez de nous. Vous nous avez enlevés juste pour ça. Vous cachez quelque chose.

\- Je ne vais pas répondre. Vous serez surveillez chacun par un juge. Miss Von Herkel vous serez surveillé par Eaque, Miss Lelkel vous serez surveillé par Minos et Monsieur Van Helsing par Rhadamanthe.

\- On a le droit de tuer notre surveillant?

\- Non!

\- Dommage."

Maic cela ne nous empêchera pas de les faire tourner en bourrique et c'est ma spécialité, sachant que Til et Vlad ne sont pas mieux que moi je les plaindrais presque.

Une semaine après.

"- Lynyty, tu pourrais te calmer.

\- Sur quoi Eaque.

\- Sur tes blagues pourris.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui arrête pas de changer de place mes dossiers qui des fois se retrouvent sur le bureau du Seigneur Hadès.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- J'EN AI MARRE POURQUOI TU FAIS CA? TU N'ES PEUT ÊTRE PAS CONTENTE DE CE QUI T'ARRIVE MAIS TU POURRAIS AU MOINS FAIRE UN EFFORT!

\- J'ai décidé de t'embêter jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu t'es repenti. Que tu mérites mon pardon et peut être ma confiance. Et cela est très dur à avoir."

Je l'ai planté là sur ses paroles pleines de sens quand on me connait, ce qui n'est pas vraiment son cas. J'ai rejoint mes amis sur le parvis du château.

"- Kiara, que va-t-on faire?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à voir comment on pourrait sortir d'ici sans se faire repérer.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour bientôt.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Qu'est ce qui est pour bientôt?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

\- Et vous croyez que l'on va vous croire?

\- Cela aurait été plus simple mais connaissant vos sales caractères de juges.

\- Si vous aviez des problèmes vous nous en parleriez?

\- Ca dépend desquelles.

\- QUI SAIT QUI A REDECORE LE PALAIS?

\- Il a mis moins de temps que je le pensais à s'en apercevoir.

\- QUI SAIT QUI A REDECORE TOUTES LES CHAMBRES?

\- Ils sont vraiment très perspicace.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter vos bétises.

\- Non, au moins on met de l'animation."

Sur ce je suis partie avec un grand sourire, un peu sadique quand même. Mais je sais que ce qui va se passer n'est rien comparer à ça. Le pire reste à venir. Ils ont peut être raison, on pourrait leur en parler et ils pourraient nous aider. Non, c'est notre devoir pas la peine d'y mêler des innocents.

"- KIARA!

\- Oui Myu, en quoi puis-je t'aider?

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends d'être comme ça?

\- D'être comment.

\- Aussi morose, surtout que t'avais dis que t'arrêtais de faire des blagues.

\- Pour m'occuper.

\- Arrête de mentir, tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper. Je dirais que ce serait plutôt un appel aux secours.

\- Myu...

\- Non attends, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour vous, n'oubliez pas que Rune, Valentine et moi sommes vos amis.

\- On oublie pas mais il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faciles à dire.

\- Je ne te demande pas de tous nous dire d'un coup, mais s'il y a quelque chose à dire on sera toujours là pour vous écouter.

\- Je m'en rappelerais."

Je suis contente qu'il y ait des gens qui s'inquiètent pour nous en plus des parents de Til et Vlad. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on va tout leur raconter.

"- Tiens ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

\- J'espère juste que Minos aime les loups.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il risque d'avoir une grosse surprise.

\- Que fait un loup dans ma chambre? Et en plus il s'est échappé.

\- Ca par contre c'est mauvais.

\- Kiara!

\- Vlad! Il faut retrouver Til.

\- Mais tu as vu la taille des Enfers.

\- Quel pourrait être l'endroit qui lui rappelle le plus chez elle ici.

\- UN LOUP!

\- Les cuisines."

Avec Vlad, on est parti en courant. Quand on est arrivé dans les cuisines, on a vu Til sous sa forme loup, mais pas celle qu'elle contrôle.

"- On avait pas vraiment besoin de ce problème.

\- S'il nous laissait un peu sortir, cela permettrait à Til de pouvoir se défouler et contrôler son loup.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire Vlad, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- On lui balance de l'argent dessus?

\- Tu veux la blesser ou encore pire la tuer.

\- Non, mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens.

\- Elle nous fonce dessus.

\- Ah ça doit être à cause de moi.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai la guerre vampire contre loup-garou. dis-je en lui balancant des couteaux dessus pour la faire ralentir.

\- Je pense que l'on va partir.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée."

Tiens, j'ai perdu Vlad et je suis toujours poursuivi par Til. Que vais-je faire?


	4. Poursuite et amusement

Je continue de courir, en espérant croiser quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider.

"- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible dès qu'on veut fuir il y a trois tonnes de monde. Mais dès qu'on a besoin d'aide, il n'y a plus personne."

Je ne veux pas sortir car j'ai peur qu'elle s'échappe. J'ai pas envie de lui courir après dans la forêt. En plus, elle pourrait être dangereuse, autre que pour moi. Bon essayons de l'arrêter, je lui balance tout ce qui me tombe sous la main sur elle, mais ça ne la ralentit même pas.

"- Eaque!

\- Oui quoi?

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à retenir Tilèna.

\- Comment ça la retenir?

\- Mais cours, tu ne vois pas que je suis poursuivi par un loup.

\- Ah, mais que fais un loup dans le château et pourquoi tu cours?

\- Tu vas me dire que vous ne saviez pas que Til est un loup-garou.

\- Si, mais je croyais qu'elle se contrôlait.

\- En tant normal oui, mais là comme cela fait un moment qu'elle ne s'est pas défoulé, elle ne se contrôle plus.

\- C'est embêtant ça. Comment on est sensé l'arrêté?

\- Soit on cours jusqu'à ce qu'elle fatigur, soit on l'assomme? Mais n'y l'un ni l'autre n'est une solution facile."

Ah ce moment-là, par je ne sais quelle coïncidence, on s'est retrouvé face à face avec Til. Soit on a tourné en rond, soit elle cours encore plus vite que ce qu'on pensait. Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour nous dépasser?

Avec Eaque, on fait demi-tour et on file en direction des tribunaux en se disant que l'on trouvera bien quelqu'un pour nous aider dans cette situation. Au détour d'un couloir, on est tombé littéralement sur Rhadamanthe et Minos.

Quand Minos a vu ce qui nous poursuivait, je peux dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite et crier aussi fort. Je croit que tous les Sanctuaires on dù l'entendre, vu son cri perçant. Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème et dans tout ce remue-ménage, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Vlad et en plus de ça ce très cher Hadès n'a pas montré le bout de son nez. Serait-il comme son juge Minos et aurait peur d'un loup-garou?

Je vais commencer à croire qu'aux Enfers, ce ne sont que des peureux, qui aurait peur de leur propre ombre. Mais bon, il va falloir quand même trouver une solution, parce que j'ai beau être résistante, je commence quand même à fatiguer, car cela fait un moment que je cours quand même.

Après un énième détour, j'ai enfin retrouvé Vlad.

"-MAIS T'ETAIS PASSE Où ENCORE? lui hurlais-je dessus

\- Je cherchais une solution, pendant que vous l'occupiez.

\- Et t'as trouvé quoi?

\- On n'a qu'à lui donné un jouet pour que ça l'occupe.

\- Comment-ça un jouet?

\- C'est peut-être un loup-garou,mais cela reste une gamine et donc elle a besoin de jouer.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que l'on doit jouer à la baballe avec elle.

\- Entre autre c'est ça."

Je vous laisse imaginer la scène, où la moitié des Enfers lancent une balle à un loup-garou. Mais cela n'était pas la seule chose qu'on occupait puisqu'en même temps c'était ramené Cerbère qui voulait jouer avec sa nouvelle amie. Cela faisait un boucan pas possible, surtout avec un chien faisant plusieurs tonnes. Ce bruit aurait réveiller les morts, s'ils entendaient quelques choses.

Au moins voyont le bon côté des choses, cela a fait passé un bon moment à tout le monde, une grosse partie de rigolade. On pourrait presque oublier où on se trouvait, et ce qui se passait dans nos vies.


End file.
